


Cela

by kassica15



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feels, Gen, Nonbeta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: Stoica przeżył (nie)szczęśliwie atak Dharaka. A teraz ma rozważania, że na cholerę mu to wszystko było.Opowiadanie Bety nie widziało, więc mogą pojawić się błędy.





	Cela

Stoica ocknął się. Wystarczyła mu chwila, by zorientować się, że piekielne neathiańskie słońce w końcu zaszło. Jednak okropne gryzące okropieństwa nie dawały mu spokoju, brzęcząc nad uchem. Najwidoczniej bardzo smakowała im gundaliańska krew, bo praktycznie całe ciało pokrywały mu swędzące bąble. Jakby obrażenia zadane przez Dharaka były niewystarczające. Zaczął nasłuchiwać.

Więzienie pogrążone było we śnie. Słyszał ciche oddechy współwięźniów, ich chrapanie, przerywane jedynie stukotem butów. Nawet wydawało mu się, że słyszy jęki potępieńców zamkniętych w izolatkach, ale to też mogły już być urojenia. Błysnęło światło latarki w jego celi, gdy strażnik przeszedł obok, ale się nie zatrzymał.

Niwil odczekał chwilę, aż kroki ucichną, po czym podniósł się do pionu. Było mu gorąco, nie mógł już spać po kilku godzinach niespokojnego snu, a on musiał do łazienki. Podszedł do wydzielonej w tym celu części. Jedyne czym mógł się pocieszać, że uzupełniali papier i mydło, a kanalizacja działała. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu miał oddzielną łazienkę, z wanną na osiem osób i śmietnikiem wysadzanym najprawdziwszymi diamentami. A teraz był tu.

Westchnął ciężko, nim strzepując wodę z rąk, podszedł do łóżka. Drgnął, jednak gdy dotarło do niego, że stoi w księżycowej łunie. Trochę wbrew sobie podszedł bliżej zakratowanego okna i spojrzał na niebo.

Gwiazdy. Księżyc. Jeszcze nigdy nie poświęcał im specjalnej uwagi, ale tu... tu wyglądały niesamowicie. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, obserwując ciała niebieskie. W polu jego widzenia pojawiło się jakieś dziwne skrzydlate stworzenie, ale uciekło szybciej, niż Stoica zdołał się mu przyjrzeć. Ono mogło. Niwil nie.

Jak to się mogło stać, że skończył… tak. Przecież jeszcze kilka… naście? Już nie był pewien, najpierw przez zamglone dni leczenia, a potem trafienie tutaj, triumfował. Był prawą ręką cesarza. Przez stał się częścią historii, nisko urodzonym śmieciem, który zdołał dotrzeć na sam szczyt. Poza nim osiągnęło to tylko troje innych Gundalian.

I cieszył się tym dziesięć minut. Dziesięć minut wystarczyło, by został nobilitowany i prawie zamordowany przez tę samą moc, która mu tę władzę nadała. Gdyby powstała gundaliańska księga Ginessa, na pewno do niej trafi. Choć tyle.

Wrócił na łóżko, nie chcąc słuchać, jak strażnik się drze. Od zawsze uważał Neathian za słabeuszy. Ich wizja w jego umyśle ograniczała się do uśmiechania, zbierania kwiatków i tańczenia ku czci Kuli. Infantylna, głupia, trochę żałosna, ale pasowała mu do narodu, który nie ogarniał nawet w walkę bakuganów. Teraz przekonał się, że potrafią być okrutni, mściwi, szczególnie w stosunku do kogoś, kto pomagał w najeździe na ich planetę.

Druga opcja zakładała, że po prostu Serena gdzieś tych najgorszych skurwysynów trzymała schowanych pod suknią, a gdy tylko znalazło się odpowiednie miejsce, wpuściła ich w rolę strażników. Jednak nawet on nie potrafił odnaleźć w tej teorii słuszności. Westchnął ciężko, przekręcając się na drugi bok.

To wszystko nie powinno było się tak skończyć. Wyprostował lewą rękę… a właściwie próbował to zrobić. Pomimo rehabilitacji, jedynego miejsca, w którym znęcano się nad nim dla jego dobra, wciąż miał problemy z prostowaniem jej i zginaniem. Zaciskanie dłoni też nie należało do najłatwiejszych opcji.

Pamiątka po spotkaniu się z Dharakiem, niejedyna zresztą. Podobno, gdy go znaleziono, jego ciało wyglądało jak jedna wielka pulsująca rana. Neathianie znowu, zamiast po gundaliańsku dobić i ukrócić cierpień, uznali, że kurowanie tego skurczonego przez fioletowe płomienie kadłubka ma sens.

Co przypomniało mu też o jego największej stracie. Lythyrius. Nie pozwolono im dzielić ze sobą celi i choć z początku nawet mu było to na rękę, w końcu to ten debil wepchnął ich pod paszczę Dharaka, ale teraz doskwierało. Mimo wszystko lubił swojego zmutowanego homara.

Mieli podobne poczucie humoru, równie przebrzydłe podejście do ludzi, no i całkiem dźwięczny maniakalny śmiech. Kiedy ostatni raz się śmiał? Kiedy ostatni raz w ogóle był szczęśliwy?

Przekręcił się po raz kolejny, gwałtownie mrugając, gdy to dziwne uczucie znów zalało jego umysł. Zwinął się w kłębek, próbując przekuć to dziwne uczucie w złość. Na siebie, Gilla, Airzela, Lythyriusa, Wojowników… na cokolwiek. Niech to wszystko się w końcu skończy i dadzą mu…

– Stoica? – Głos jednego ze strażników wybudził go z tego dziwnego stanu. Podniósł głowę, patrząc na mężczyznę. Nie był sam, obok niego stał drugi, świecąc mu po oczach cholerną latarką.

– Jak przyszliście gwałcić, to radzę wam iść trzy cele dalej. Tamtejszy więzień ma zdecydowanie ładniejszą dupę. – Coś jednak mu zostało z dawnego stylu bycia. A że też się trochę napatrzył pod prysznicem to już inna sprawa. Niestety, jego błyskotliwy tekst poskutkował jedynie niezadowolonym grymasem na twarzy strażnika.

– Rusz własną, zabierają cię stąd. – Na te słowa, Stoica natychmiast podniósł się do siadu.

– Gdzie? – spytał od razu, mrużąc oczy z powodu światła. Miał wrażenie, że tym razem strażnik się uśmiechnął, ale w ten mało sympatyczny sposób.

– Na Ziemię. Przesyłką specjalną do konsula Waldena. Wstawaj do cholery. – Światło jednak zostało w końcu zabrane z jego oczu i Stoica przekręcił się, by zejść z łóżka, jednocześnie intensywnie mrugając, aby pozbyć się mroczków. Kim na łaskę cesarza był ten Walden?


End file.
